Un fic para resumirlos todos
by Azphyxia
Summary: ¡GRANDES LAS HERMANAS! ¡El "Gran hermano" mágico! Escriban y digannos QUÉ quieren ver a sus personajes favoritos (o los más odiados) y nosotras los obligamos a los personajes a hacerlo! Un fic que los resume a todos los otros, y no hay divagues!
1. Presentación

Mi primer y único (hasta el momento) fic interactivo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(se prende la cámara y aparece un estudio de televisión. No es nada del otro mundo; hay una planta sin ninguna flor en el fondo, una mesa y la pared blanca)**  
  
Carla: Lau, creó que ahí se prendió.  
  
Lau: ¿Segura...? Dios, que manía la tuya con las cosas muggles...  
  
Carla: xD Gracias.  
  
**(Carla se mueve frente a la cámara. Tenía anteojos de marco grueso y el pelo morocho suelto y bastante largo.)**  
  
Carla: ¡Hola! Estaba naveg...  
  
Lau: _(interrumpe)_ ¡Carla! ¡Mirá, si aprieto este botón la cámara se acerca, pero ni se mueve!  
  
**(la imágen se acerca y se aleja varias veces. Se ve que Carla está mirando a Lau muy seria.)  
**  
Carla: ¬¬ Lau... dejalo sólo...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Mala... _(la imágen se queda quieta)_  
  
Carla: ¡Bueno! Como decía, estaba navegando por la web y encontré que la mayoría de nosotros escritores nos divertimos haciendo que a los personajes les pase cualquier cosa, desde que Snape les saque 1500 puntos por pronunciar mal su nombre, hasta que Draco se enamore de McGonagall.  
  
Lau: xD pobre Estela, le sacaron el novio.  
  
Carla: no sé qué le verá, es más feo...  
  
**(Carla esquiva un dardo venenoso de parte de las fans de Malfoy)**  
  
Carla: ¬¬ ... aunque hay que admitir que ella sólo lo hacía para hacer el fic nuestro más divertido.  
  
Lau: Carla, hablá rápido que ésto _(señala a la cámara)_ se queda sin baterías.  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Lau, tiene enchufe.  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ¿te olvidás de que el otro día pasó Arthur Weasley y se creyó que estabamos alterando objetos muggles ilegalmente?  
  
Carla: u.u' _(pausa)_ Está bien. Bueno, pensé que podría... _(Lau carraspea)_ PODRÍAMOS _(se corrige),_ podríamos hacer un pequeño programa donde ustedes nos mandan ideas y hacemos una por capítulo.  
  
**(Lau corre y se pone frente a la cámara, al lado de Carla. Tenía el pelo suelto y un poco desordenado)**  
  
Lau: Asique si quieren ver a Snape bailando ballet, él va a estar obligado a hacerlo.  
  
Carla: ¡Así es! _(esquiva un dardo venenoso de las fans de Snape)_ Y además van a poder disfrutar de como sufren todos los fans, eso si dejan reviews, claro...  
  
**(aparece un cartel gigante que dice "REVIEWS" en la parte de abajo de la pantalla)  
**  
Carla: _(mira el monitor)_ ¿Vos programaste eso?  
  
Lau: ¿qué? _(ve el cartel)_ no  
  
Carla:_ (ve una cabellera roja pasar muy rápido fuera de escena)_ Ron debe querer ver a Snape bailando ballet.  
  
Lau: xD ¿Y quién no?  
  
Carla: Mejor la apagamos... No hay presupuesto para baterías nuevas...  
  
**(Lau asiente. Ambas se van de cámara)**  
  
Lau: ¿Cuál habías apretado antes?  
  
Carla: Ése. No. El de arriba. ¿No lo ves? _(irritada)_ ¡el rojo!  
  
**(la imágen se vuelve negra y no se escucha nada)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Acuerdense, dejen muchos reviews así podemos hacer muchas transmisiones...  
  
Ah, y si hay algún sponsor, también nos viene bien xD.  
  
Pero SOBRE TODO reviews.  
  
Hasta la próxima...


	2. Draco sobre el volcán

Bueno, voy a cumplir mi palabra...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(**se prende la cámara. No hay nadie en escena y se ve que están al borde de un volcán)  
**  
Carla: Maldición... ¿no hace DEMASIADO calor acá?  
  
Lau: Sí... ¬¬ fue TU estúpida idea.  
  
Carla: Te digo que son los reviews...  
  
**(entra en escena. Está bastante más despeinada de lo general.)**  
  
Carla: Bueno, ya prendé la cámara.  
  
Lau: Ehhh... (mira la cámara) ¿qué significaba la luz roja?  
  
Carla: Que está prendida.  
  
Lau: xD Entonces ya podés empezar   
  
Carla: ¬¬  
  
Lau: xD  
  
Carla: Bueno... ¿y Malfoy? (mira seria a Lau) ¿le mandaste la carta, no?  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ni que fuera idiota...  
  
Carla: Digamos que te creo, ¿dónde está?  
  
**(Malfoy aparece al lado de Carla. Parecía que había llegado antes que las chicas)**  
  
Draco: Buenos días, ¿alguna de ustedes es Laura Escobazo?  
  
Carla: (señala a Lau que hace una seña moviendo la mano hacia arriba) Yo soy Carla McFly, Sr. Malfoy, un gusto.  
  
Lau: ¬¬ chupamedias.  
  
Carla: (mira a Lau amenazadoramente) ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?  
  
Lau: Sabés que nada, nada...  
  
Draco: (las mira poniendose más y más impaciente)  
  
Carla: Más te vale... (mira a Draco) Draco, ¿sabés por qué estás acá?  
  
Draco: (un poco enojado, como de costumbre) No.  
  
Carla y Lau: (que dan miedo) Excelente.  
  
Carla: Viniste a participar del nuevo programa, ...(se queda callada y mira a Lau) Tenemos que conseguirle un nombre al programa.  
  
Lau: Desesperadamente...  
  
Carla: (sigue) Al nuevo programa, (pausa) destinado a ser más conocido que... ehh... (se mueve nerviosamente) vos.  
  
Lau: (sonrisa malvada)  
  
Draco: Bien, ¿y qué tengo que hacer?  
  
Carla: Pasame los reviews, Lau...  
  
**(Lau agarra el ÚNICO review que les había llegado y lo pasa a Carla. Sale de escena de nuevo.)**  
  
Carla: ¬¬ (mira a la cámara) ¡Están tacaños con los reviews, eh!  
  
Lau: Era poco posible que llegaran muchos, considerando que era un sólo capítulo, y nadie nunca abre esos...  
  
Carla: Sigue estando mal.  
  
Lau: Muy mal. A mi nisiquiera me pagaste todavía...  
  
Draco: ¿Podrías por favor decirme qué tengo que hacer así me puedo ir?  
  
Carla: xD Claro (empieza a leer el review y termina enseguida) Bueno (saca su varita y hace aparecer un cordel que atraviesa por arriba el volcán atandose de las orillas de éste.) Tenés que caminar por allí arriba.  
  
Draco: (mira el cordel) ¿Qué? ¡Jamás!  
  
Carla: (mira peligrosamente a Malfoy) ¿Querés que se entere todo Hogwarts de que Draco Malfoy es un cobarde que no puede caminar por un cordel? Johnny Walker puede, y él es un MUGGLE.  
  
Lau: (sonríe sabiendo que Johnny Walker hace perfumes)  
  
Draco: (da un paso hacia el volcán y saca su varita) ¡ACCIO NIMBUS 2002! (la escoba llega volando y Malfoy se apoya en ésta mientras empieza a caminar)  
  
Lau: o.o ¿Puede hacer eso?  
  
Carla: (revisa el review y camina hacia la orilla del volcán) ¡ACCIO! (apunta a la escoba de Malfoy, que le deja sólo)  
  
Draco: ¡No! (se cae dentro de la lava)  
  
Lau: O.O ¡Carla! ¡Mataste a Malfoy!  
  
Carla: (con la Nimbus en la mano) Lau, ¿querés una escoba?  
  
Lau: ¬¬ no me podés distraer tan fácil...  
  
Carla: Tranquila, no murió. Revisé el review antes de venir hasta acá. Eso (apunta al volcán) sólo es queso caliente. ¿Querés quedarte a ver como sale todo "en-fondueesado"?  
  
Lau: Dudo que ésa sea una palabra.  
  
Carla: Yo también, ¿pero querés o no? (con tono cansado pero gracioso aún)  
  
Lau: xD Obvio  
  
**(Lau aparece en escena llendo hacia el volcán. Carla va al lado suyo. Carla mira hacia la cámara)  
**  
Carla: Dejaste la cámara prendida, Lau... (empieza a caminar hacia la cámara y sale de escena)  
  
Draco: ¡Ugh!  
  
**(se escuchan algunas otras onomatopeyas varias, e insultos que a causa de la restricción a menores no podemos incluir se escuchan de lejos)**  
  
Lau: xD ¡Carla, ahí sale!  
  
Carla: xD ¡Voy!  
  
**(se apaga la cámara y la imágen se vuelve negra.)**  
  
------------------------  
  
Sigan escribiendome!

Me parto de risa haciendo esto XD


	3. Entrega de besos de Harry

Carla feliz de recibir reviews!!

* * *

**(Carla y Lau, sentadas en el antiguo set de la primera emisión, llorando juntas)**  
  
Lau: 3 reviews... (_cae una lágrima_) que excelente...  
  
Carla: (_cae una pequeña lágrima de emoción_) Lo sé, lo sé... Menos rating que Susana Gimenez todavía, pero de a poco se llega...  
  
Lau: (_se seca las lágrimas con la manga de la remera_) A ver qué dicen...  
  
Carla: Sí, mejor nos fijamos...(_se seca las lágrimas_)  
  
**(empiezan a leer cada una un review diferente. Carla abre mucho los ojos ante uno corto)**  
  
Carla: O.O Mirá esto... (_le muestra el review a Lau_)  
  
Lau: O.O No creo que podamos hacer eso... Se supone que sea apto para todo público...  
  
Carla: Bueno... supongo que le pediremos perdón después, en cámara...  
  
Lau: Ajá. (_hace un bollo el review y lo tira hacia atrás. Carla sonríe y levanta el otro review, bastante corto también_)  
  
Carla: ÉSTO podemos hacer... (_dice en voz alta_) ¿y el tuyo?  
  
Lau: También. Ah, y una tal "Luna" te felicita por la idea.  
  
Carla: (_le saca el review a Lau de las manos y lo lee apurada_) xD ¡Soy feliz!  
  
Lau: ¬¬  
  
Carla: xD  
  
Lau: Ya te quiero ver cuando incluyas todo ESO en una sóla transmición...  
  
Carla: ... (_pausa_) claro...  
  
Lau: (_la mira_)  
  
Carla: Ya pensaremos en algo... xD para eso me pago...  
  
Lau: (_murmurando_) Serviría si también me pagaras a mí...  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Te escucho...  
  
Lau: xD Si yo no dije nada, estarás imaginando cosas de nuevo... (_se aleja a escribir las cartas para los personajes_)  
  
Carla: ¬¬ (_mira el review_) Feliz, feliz, feliz... (_dobla_ _cuidadosamente el review y se va a escribir a Rowling para ayuda con esa transmición_)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**(se prende la cámara. Se nota un cambio en el set. Tiene dos plantas en vez de una. Carla ya está preparada y en escena)**  
  
Carla: (_ve la luz roja_) ¡Bienvenidos a otra transmición! Recibimos otros reviews, y, por pura manía y porque esto me divierte, hago la historia apenas recibo los reviews, y por órden.  
  
**(saca los reviews. Se ve que uno está MUY arrugado, otro con pliegues definidos y uno ni muy cuidado ni destruído**)  
  
Carla: Primero y principal, NO PODEMOS HACER "_STRIP-TEASES_". Este es un programa para toda la familia, asique no vamos a ver a nadie haciendo uno...  
  
**(aparece un mensaje con letras brillantes en la parte de abajo de la pantalla que dice "A MENOS QUE PIDAN A SEAMUS")**  
  
Carla: (_mira la pantalla_) O.O ... ¬¬ Lau...  
  
Lau: xD  
  
**(las letras son reemplazadas por "O A OLIVER WOOD")**  
  
Carla: xD Mejor, definitivamente   
  
Fans de Oliver y Seamus: (_empiezan a escribir reviews_)  
  
Audiencia heterosexual masculina: (_mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro)_  
  
Carla: Bueno, eso era sólo un chiste (_esquiva todos los bollos de reviews que habían empezado las fans. El piso queda lleno de bollos de papel.)  
_  
Lau: _(quita uno que se había colgado de la cámara)  
_  
Carla: ejem... (_retoma_) Ahora, una vez que aclaramos eso, hagamos pasar a nuestro primer invitado, perdido como él sólo...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ¿Lo podés culpar? Casi lo secuestramos...  
  
Carla: (_se encoge de hombros_) Ustedes (_mira a la cámara_) me obligan a cometer estos actos criminales. (_pausa_) Ahí viene Harry...  
  
Harry: (_tiene la varita elevada y la apunta de una de las chicas a la otra. Ambas tienen una expresión de aburrimiento que da miedo_) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Carla: Harry, si te dijera que... (_le saca la varita de un manotazo y se la pasa a Lau_) Disculpá, molesta hablar con esa cosa en la cara... (_retoma_) Si te dijera que, hoy en día, 1 de cada 5 personas adultas es analfabeta, ¿vos que me dirías? ¿No querrías tratar de ayudar a mejorar la educación mundial?  
  
Harry: (_nervioso por no tener su varita, y encima, sin idea de porqué le dicen semejante cosa_) S-supongo...  
  
Lau: _(mete en el tecleado cualquier cosa por estar distraída con la varita)_  
  
**(aparece, con una letra menos brillante y más chica que antes un cartel que dice "zsweasdas" en letras negras)**  
  
Carla: _(lo ignora porque enseguida el cartel se va sólo_) ¿No harías todo lo posible, Harry?  
  
Harry: (_se pone pálido_) ¡Van a matarme! ¡Lo sé, simplemente lo sé! ¡DUM-!(_Carla le tapa la boca con la mano)  
_  
Carla: ¬¬ Es sólo ayudarnos a recaudar dinero objetificandote como se ha hecho millones de veces con mujeres, no te alteres.  
  
Lau: ¬¬ (_susurrando, moviendo la cabeza_) Que necesidad de ser una victima...  
  
Harry: (_no muy seguro todavía de lo que tiene que hacer_) Bueno, está bien...  
  
Carla y Lau: (_que dan miedo_) Excelente...  
  
Harry: O.O  
  
Carla: Bien, bien... MUY bien... Lau, el mostrador, por favor...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Ayudáme, que pesa...  
  
**(Carla desaparece de escena, y sólo se ve a Harry y se escuchan a Lau y a Carla diciendo cosas imposibles de descifrar.)**  
  
Harry: (_mirando hacia donde desapareció Carla. Se le cae la mandíbula_)  
  
**(el brazo de Carla saca a Harry de escena, pero la cámara cambia de dirección, y se ve que Harry está en un pequeño stand típico, pero adornado con corazones rosas y cosas esponjosas del tipo "romántico" con un cartel que lee: "Besos: $2")  
**  
Carla: xD (_mete a Harry detrás del stand, que tenía un perímetro con paredes atrás y cierra la puerta con un candado_) Me encanta mi trabajo...  
  
Lau: xD ¿Crees que el tuyo es bueno? Yo soy la que le abre la puerta a las fanáticas descocadas que quieren un beso de Harry...  
  
Carla: xD Yo les cobro  
  
Harry: ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡No quiero ayudar a la educación, sólo DEJENME SALIR!  
  
Carla: (_con una explosión de luz blanca aparece un pergamino_) Eso sería violar un contrato verbal. No tenés el dinero para financiar lo que habríamos ganado de hacer el programa.  
  
Lau: xD Además, no tenés la llave de la puerta.  
  
Carla: xD Además. (_sonríe maléficamente_) ¡Qué entren las fans!  
  
**(se abre la puerta y entran en patota todas las fans. Harry sigue gritando que le dejen sólo por los 10 minutos siguientes, hasta que entiende que las fans no podían pasar dos veces y sigue el contrato (SON BESOS EN EL CACHETE, POR SUPUESTO). Lau y Carla corren por todo el set, donde LITERALMENTE caen billetes del cielo. 2 horas y el equipo de bomberos, de policía y hasta una ambulancia después, se fueron todas las fans)**  
  
Carla: (_se tira al piso a contar plata_) ¿Realmente tenemos que donarla?  
  
Lau: No sé... depende de Harry, supongo. Preguntémosle (_mira hacia el stand. Harry está tirado en el piso de éste_) xD Me parece que lo explotamos.  
  
Carla: ¡Por favor! ¿Me vas a decir que puede sobrevivir a Voldemort y no a sus propias fans?  
  
Lau: (_por las dudas, se acerca a tomarle el pulso a Harry_)   
  
Harry: (_despierta_) ¿Eh...? ¡AH! (_se aleja de Lau pensando que era otra fan_)  
  
Lau: xD Hola, ¿puede el show tomar el caudal de ganancias que hemos generado y aprovecharlo a su propia discreción?  
  
Harry: ... (_confundido)_ B-bueno... ¿Ya me puedo ir?  
  
Carla: (_abre la puerta_) Nos vemos, Harry  
  
**(Harry se va lentamente, bastante destruído. Lau mira triunfalmente a Carla)**  
  
Carla: (_hace una pequeña reverencia a Lau_) Pobre Harry... cuando se entere de que nos dejó todo a nosotras... Lo manejaste bastante bien.  
  
Lau: xD Lo sé... Apago la cámara así nos vamos a festejar  
  
Carla: xD Dale  
  
**(la imágen se pone negra)**

* * *

Este fue el review de Kika. Si puedo, voy a tratar de cumplir con Luna que fue la del review largo. Hasta después! 


	4. Edición Romance

Acabo de terminar de subir el chap anterior, asique acá va el de Luna (que hago porque su review fue largo, a diferencia de los otros dos)  
  
Asique ya saben; REVIEW LARGO=CHANCES DE QUE SE CUMPLA  
  
(eso puse cuando EMPECE esta transmicion, ahora va lo que pongo cuando me llegaron mas reviews)  
  
Tienen una manía terrible con ver a Snape, Remus, Sirius y Lucius desnudos...  
  
Excepto por la parte de Sirius, es degradante y horrible.  
  
...  
  
Peeeeeeeeeeero, por el otro lado, supongo que me tengo que atener a lo que ustedes ponen, no? (guiño)  
  
Ahora tienen una buena razon para leer todo el fic  
  
------------------------------------  
  
**(se prende la cámara. Carla está vestida con unos jeans normales y una remera negra. Aparece sobre la imágen de Carla y el set de fondo un cartel (obra de la tecnología) que dice "El show de Carla" y abajo, con otra letra color rosa "Edición Romance")  
**  
Carla: ¡Bienvenidos a mi show! _(le pega un bollo de papel tirado por Lau)_ ¬¬ Lau, después le encontramos un nombre al programa, no te alteres...  
  
Lau: Se, se...  
  
Carla: ¬¬_ (dirige su mirada nuevamente a la cámara)_ ¡Tenemos un programa muy especial para todos ustedes, televidentes/escritores/visitantes de Fanfiction.Net! ¡Hoy trajimos a sus personajes favoritos!  
  
Lau: _(mira sosteniendo las risas)_  
  
Carla: _(ni se da cuenta)_ ¡Para empezar... al mismísimo Lord Voldemort!  
  
Lau: _(interrumpe)_ No podía   
  
Carla: o.o _(se repone)_ Bueno, vuelve Harry  
  
Lau:_ (interrumpe de nuevo)_ Tenía miedo...  
  
Carla: o.o _(piensa)_ no lo culpo... Bueno, pero tenemos a Albus Dumbledore _(mira a Lau)  
_  
Lau: _(mueve la cabeza a manera de decir no)_ Le dio fiebre esta mañana, y ya sabés como los ataca, a su edad...  
  
Carla:_ (irritada)_ ¿Los gemelos?  
  
Lau: No.  
  
Carla: ¿Seamus?  
  
Lau: Ojalá, si queres lo llamo para la próxima xD  
  
Carla: ¿Ojo-Loco?  
  
Lau: Convencido de que lo queríamos matar...  
  
Carla: _(irritada)_ ¿QUIÉN VINO?  
  
Lau: _(saca la lista)_ Ron, Hermione, Neville, Snape, Malfoy _(sonríe_) -cree que le vamos a devolver la escoba.  
  
Carla: _(tapandose la cara_) ¿Esos pesados?  
  
Lau: ¬¬ No me dejaste terminar. Hay más pesados todavía...  
  
Carla: _(le cae una pequeña lágrima)  
_  
Lau: _(sigue leyendo)_ Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Penélope Lockstirn, -  
  
Carla: o.o _(interrumpe)_ ¿Quién?  
  
Lau: ¬¬_ (molesta de que la interrumpiera de nuevo)_ Creo que vino con Sirius... (retoma) y Lucius para el "acto final". Ah, y va a venir enseguida la chica que dejó el review, Luna.  
  
Carla: O.O Que cosas... Bueno, al menos estan Lucius, Remus, Tonks y Sirius...  
  
Lau: Sí... (_tira la lista enojada)_ ¡Tantos personajes y no invitaron a Seamus!  
  
Carla: xD Tendrás que pasar y dejar un review vos misma, Lau  
  
Lau: _(empieza a escribir)  
_  
Carla: ¬¬ Soñás si pretendés que lo acepte.  
  
Lau: Lo dejo bajo un nombre falso y listo._ (Carla sonríe)_ ¡Maldición!  
  
Carla: xD Lau, hacé tu trabajo y apuntá hacia los sillones que me estoy moviendo para allá...  
  
**(Carla se mueve y la cámara la sigue. Llegan a una sala donde están los personajes sentados en órden, de izquierda a derecha: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, (asiento vacío), Sirius Black, Penelope Lockstirn (?), Remus Lupin y Nymphandora Tonks. Hay una mesita en el medio y Carla se sienta última a la derecha, al lado de Tonks)**  
  
Draco: _(apenas ve a Carla)_ ¿Y mi escoba?  
  
Hermione: _(murmura para si misma)_ Materialista...  
  
Draco: _(rojo, susurra)_ Sólo quiero que me devuelvan lo que es mío...  
  
Carla:_ (ignora a ambos adolescentes y mira a la cámara)_ Algunos se preguntarán porq-  
  
Neville: ¿Alguien a visto a Trevor? _(todos los personajes se levantan y empiezan a mirar en sus asientos, moviendo los cojines)  
_  
Carla: _(mira, ya irritada a Neville y después a Lau)_ Necesitamos comprar un censurador de "clichés".  
  
Lau: xD _(sonriendo)_ Es adorable, pero igual no te preocupes que llega mañana

Carla: Gracias a Dios (_vuelve su mirada al grupo)_ Neville, no se puede entrar al estudio con mascotas, asisuqe, te recuerdo que la dejaste afuera con tu abuela, que tampoco podíamos dejar entrar porque se parecía a la peor profesora de Castellano que tuve en mi vida...  
  
**(todos los personajes se sientan de nuevo. Neville está rojísimo.)**  
  
Carla: xD _(feliz de volver a tomar el control de su programa)_ Bien, vamos a deshacernos de algunos personajes de aquí.  
  
Los personajes: O.O  
  
Carla: Remus, Tonks, _(ambos personajes miran asustados a Carla)_ les vamos a regalar una cena para dos en el restaurante de su elección.  
  
Lau: _(entra en escena)_ ¿Cuándo decidimos eso?  
  
Carla: _(le pasa el review de Luna a Lau)_ Problemas de fuerza mayor, no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
  
**(Lau se va de escena moviendo la cabeza)**  
  
Remus:_ (dudoso)_ ¿Pero, por qué Tonks?  
  
Tonks: ¡Sí, yo no quiero salir con Remus!  
  
Remus: _(mira a Tonks)_ ¿Qué?  
  
Tonks: Mira, Remus, sos un buen amigo, p-  
  
Carla: _(sonríe maliciosamente)_ Pero no sos suficientemente bueno  
  
Tonks: _(asiente)_ ¡Claro! _(lo piensa)_ ¡Digo, no! ¡No es eso!  
  
Remus: _(mira ofendido a Tonks)  
_  
Lau:_ (come pochoclo mirando)  
_  
Remus: Denle la cena a ella, yo no la quiero... _(se empieza a levantar)  
_  
Carla: En realidad, Tonks era sólo una opción, lo importante era que VOS salieras con alguna chica.  
  
Los personajes: O.O  
  
Carla: No podemos difundir las razonesde ésto, pero te aseguro, Remus, hay varias fans dispuestas a tomar la cena de Tonks si no tenés ninguna candidata en mente...  
  
Fans de Remus: YO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEJENME PASAR. REMUSLITUSIÑO, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.   
  
Remus: O.O _(mira a Carla)_ Y-yo me arreglo, gracias...  
  
Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Carla: xD Bien, bien... Sino, te presentaba una amiga... Tonks, no te necesitamos por acá, y Remus, podés irte si querés. Aunque te aconsejo quedarte, va a ser divertidísimo.  
  
Tonks: ¿Yo puedo quedarme?  
  
Carla: Seguro, pero si Remus piensa que lo molestás, no voy a tener más opción que hacer que te escolten los guardas. _(disfrutando cada segundo de esto)_ Remus tiene un nivel más alto, por lo menos en esta grabación.  
  
Tonks: ¬¬ Está bien _(se va de escena.)_  
  
Remus: ... _(se va de escena también)  
_  
Carla: Sirius, mismo tema que con ellos. Te regalamos una cena.  
  
Sirius: _(aliviado de que no fuero algo malo)_ Gracias.  
  
Penelope: ¡Podemos cenar donde queramos! _(pega un mini saltito)_  
  
Carla y Lau: u.u ... Que hueca...  
  
Sirius: _(ligeramente avergonzado)_ ¿Podemos irnos también?  
  
Carla: Claro.  
  
Penelope: ¡Qué emoción! ¿Sabés adónde deberíamos ir? A ese restorán chino que está justo afuera del Callejón Diagon, ¿cómo se llamaba...?  
  
Lucius: _(sin darse cuenta)_ China Town  
  
Penelope: ¡ESE! _(se va de escena agarrada del brazo de Sirius)  
_  
**(todos miran a Lucius)**  
  
Lucius: _(rojo)_ Vamos con Narcissa todos los meses...  
  
Draco: ¡Yo también voy y no lo sé!  
  
Carla: xD Te quemás sólo, Lucius.  
  
Lucius: _(se levanta)_ ¡No tengo que aguantar esto! _(se va de escena)_  
  
Carla_: (lo ve irse y mira a la cámara con una sonrisa)_ Amo mi trabajo...  
  
**(una chica irrumpe en el set y se sienta al lado de Snape, que la mira)**  
  
Carla: O.O (_ve entrar a la chica)_ Lau, tenemos que reforzar la seguridad. 

Lau: ¬¬ _(molesta)_ Te dije que la que escribió el review estaba por pasar...  
  
Snape: Luna vino conmigo _(dice calladamente)_  
  
Todos:_ (mueca extraña)_   
  
Snape:_ (mira a Luna)_ Vamos... _(salen de escena)** (N/A:Luna, de ahí, podés desvariar con tu mente)  
**_  
Todos: _(mueca extraña)_  
  
Lau: ¿Adónde fue? ¿No se suponía que tenía que hacer algo Snape?  
  
Carla: Ni idea... Tal vez más tarde... _(mira a Ron, que parece estar muy nervioso; tiene la frente sudorosa y se acomoda mucho en el asiento)  
_  
Draco y Ron: _(se paran simultáneamente)_ ¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁS! _(se miran el uno al otro)  
_  
Ron: ¡Malfoy, sentate, lo mío es más importante!  
  
Malfoy: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué cosa que diga un pobretón podría ser importante?  
  
Ron: ¡Mis sentimientos!  
  
Carla y Lau: _(ruedan los ojos)  
_  
Carla: _(susurrando a Lau)_ ¿Vamos a tomar un café?  
  
Lau: Sí... para cuando terminen...   
  
**(Carla se va de escena. Malfoy y Ron siguieron discutiendo mientras ellas hablaban)**  
  
Draco: ¡Sentate, Weasley, antes de que te arrepientas...!  
  
Ron: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
  
Draco: ¡ÉSTO! _(le encaja un beso a Hermione y la agarra desprevenida)  
_  
Carla:_ (acaba de entrar en escena, café todavía en mano)_ ¡Ron, sorprendénos!  
  
Neville: O.O _(mirando a Draco y Hermione)  
_  
Ron:_ (se mueve en el lugar, incómodo)_ Pero...  
  
Carla: ¬¬  
  
Ron: _(le encaja un beso a Neville, para sorpresa de todos, excepto Carla, que había sido la única que se había gastado en siquiera MIRAR el review)_  
  
Lau: _(entra en escena y aleja a Ron de Neville)_ ¡PERO PIBE, VOS ESTÁS LOCO! ¡DEJÁ A NEVILLE EN PAZ!  
  
Ron: ¡PERO LO AMO!  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Lau, el programa...  
  
Lau: Carla, si le gusta Neville, después le va a gustar Harry, después **Seamus**, y después -esto te involucra a vos- ¡le va a gustar **OLIVER**!  
  
Carla: _(se para de un salto. El café se cae todo al piso, pero ni lo mira)_  
  
Ron: ¿Qué? No, no, yo AMO a Neville, a nadie más  
  
Carla: VOLÁ, ANDATE, SALÍ, PICÁTELAS, ¡AFUERAAAAAAAAAAA! _(empujando a Ron, que se va corriendo)  
_  
Hermione y Draco: _(miran asustados a Carla por ese saque de rabia total)_  
  
Neville: (en estado de trance)  
  
Lau: _(sonríe y se va del set)_  
  
Carla: _(se vuelve a sentar)_ Ya no hay respeto... _(mira a Hermione)_ ¿Ahora que Draco te confesó su amor, que pensás?  
  
Hermione: Nunca pensé que me querías, Draco, yo tam-   
  
**(N/A: PUAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ)**  
  
Carla: _(interrumpe a Hermione)_ ¡Bueno, ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy! _(la pareja feliz la mira con odio)_ ¡Nos vemos!  
  
**(la imágen se pone negra)**  
  
**------(sigue la transmición más tarde)-------**  
  
**(Se prende la cámara. Las luces del set están más bajas de lo normal. No hay nadie en escena.)  
  
(de pronto, suena la música de "Arde papi" (o la de Moulin Rouge, la de "I'm too sexy for my shirt" o cualquier otra que prefieran)  
  
(se prende un reflector gigante y se ve a Lucius solo, usando una de esas ropas apretadas con plumas que usan en Las Vegas las bailarinas y tacos altos)  
**  
Lucius: _("cantando")_ ¡Arde, papi!  
  
**(se prenden todas las luces y se muestra que Remus, Sirius y Snape están todos vestidos igual)  
**  
Los 4: _("cantando", excepto Sirius, que al parecer tiene realmente una buena voz, aunque no pega con su vestuario)_  
  
**(en secreto, Lau y Carla están grabando todo)  
  
(se empiezan a sacar el "saco", revelando una malla entera apretada. DEMASIADO apretada. Siguen cantando)  
  
**Lau: _(riendose)_ Hay que esperar todavía para el gran final...  
  
Carla: _(riendose también)_ Lo sé, y no te rías tan alto que nos escuchan...  
  
**(se empiezan a sacar la malla)**  
  
Lau y Carla:_ (simultaneamente, tapándose los ojos)_ ¡Ahora!  
  
**(se prenden todas las luces y entran todos los personajes que fueron invitados durante la transmición)**  
  
**(los 4 bailarines empiezan a tratar de escapar, pero las salidas están blockeadas)**  
  
Draco: _(shockeado)_ ¡PADRE!

Lucius: Dra... Ay, no... _(se tira por una ventana, ya que estaban en una planta baja. La malla apretada se le agarra con un clavo de la ventana (no era muy bueno el edificio) y se le destroza todo, dejando a Lucius corriendo desnudo por las calles)  
_  
Ron: _(mirando los (escondidos hasta ese momento) abdominales de Remus)_

Remus: O.O _(incómodo)_  
  
Hermione: ¡CLUB DE ADMIRADORAS DE DRACO MALFOY, ABIERTA LA ISCRIPCION! _(grita, sin darse mucha cuenta de todo lo que sucede. Todos la ignoran)_  
  
Tonks: T-T _(moviendo la cabeza)_ Anormales...  
  
Penélope: S...¿Sirius? _(temblando ligeramente)_

Sirius: P-penélope, puedo explicarlo, yo... ehh... _(corre hacia la salida y empuja a Draco, que estaba paralizado)_  
  
Neville: _(rodando en el piso de la risa)_

Snape: _(parado como si todavía tuviera ALGO de dignidad)_ Menos mal que ya se fue Luna... _(piensa)_

**(Carla y Lau salen de detrás de la cámara y tapan todo, ellas dos solas de lo cerca que están)  
**  
Carla y Lau: xD ¡Sigan escribiendo!  
  
**(la cámara se pone negra)  
**  
-------------------------------------  
  
xD  
  
USTEDES me pidieron un strip. Se los dí.  
  
USTEDES me pidieron un baile tipo "Las Vegas". Se los dí.  
  
No me culpen si no saben expresar EXACTAMENTE que quieren... yo sé que no quiero strips...

Si siguen con estas cosas, me van a obligar a ser MUUUUUUUUUUUY mala con los pobre personajes...

Ah, y Lau pide que incluyan a Seamus en futuros reviews xD (para q sepan, Lau es una persona que existe, no es todo desvarío de mi imaginación)


	5. ¡Grandes Las Hermanas!

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carla: ¿Ya viste si llegaron reviews?  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer yo?  
  
Carla: Porque es tu trabajo  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ... Ya voy...  
  
**(se levanta y camina al dejadero de reviews de las lechuzas. Hay uno sólo: el que dejó ella. Lo levanta y le cambia el nombre de "Fantasma de Laura" a "Lei-Herm", el cual podía MUY FÁCILMENTE ser un nick de reviewer.)  
  
(Lau vuelve y le da el review)**  
  
Carla: _(lo lee) _¬¬ ¿Lau, lo escribiste vos?   
  
Lau: ... no _(miente)_  
  
Carla: ¬¬ ¿Y por qué es tan efusiva sobre que EXISTE?  
  
Lau: ... _(piensa) _Tal vez por como vos les pediste que dejaran reviews... ¿Y ella quiere asegurar que existe...?  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Podías ponerle tu nombre, lo habría pasado igual... _(murmura mientras se va a escribir la siguiente transmisión_)  
  
Lau: xD ¡BIEN_! (sigue a Carla para ayudarla)  
_  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**(se prende la cámara. Carla está parada adelante de una foto gigante de Hogwarts)  
**  
Carla: _(empieza a hablar) _¡Estoy orgullosa de decir que hemos encontrado un nombre para el programa!  
  
Lau: _(entra en escena) _¡Sí, y algo aún más inesperado pasó tambien!  
  
Carla_: (mira a Lau, confundida) _¿Qué pasó?  
  
Lau: xD _(efusiva) _¡Me pagaste!  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Siempre te pago, llorona  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Mentirosa  
  
Carla: ¬¬ _(vuelve a mirar a la cámara) _Bueno, como decía, encontramos un nombre  
  
Lau: ¡Ajá, y este me incluye!  
  
Carla: _(mira a Lau) _Estás muy animada hoy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te enteraste de que Seamus no viene, no?  
  
Lau: Sip, pero-  
  
Carla: _(le tapa la boca) _¡No digas lo que va a pasar!  
  
Lau: xD Perdón  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Se... (_de vuelta a la cámara) _¡Bueno, el nombre del programa es...  
  
**(REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)**  
  
Carla y Lau: _(juntas) _¡GRANDES LAS HERMANAS!  
  
Carla: ¡La versión mágica de "Gran Hermano"!  
  
Lau: xD ¡Sip!  
  
Carla: Esto significa que Lau y yo tenemos que ir por todo el castillo y los baños de hombres de Gryffindor, ¡si es necesario!  
  
Lau: xD ¡Y si no es necesario, también!  
  
Carla: xD ¡Muy verdadero!  
  
Lau: (_mira a Carla) _Eso es lo que yo llamo trabajar duro  
  
Carla: xD _(asiente) _Ajá, así nos ganamos el pan de todos los días.  
  
Lau: xD Sip, aunque te digo, lo haría gratis.  
  
Carla_: (mira a Lau) _HECHO  
  
Lau: (_se da cuenta_) Ay... _(se va a operar la cámara)_  
  
Carla: Lau, te voy a seguir pagando...  
  
Lau: xD Menos mal  
  
Carla: Vamos al castillo  
  
**(la cámara se apaga)**  
  
----------------MISMA TRANSMISI"N-----------------  
  
**(la cámara se prende en visión nocturna, asique se ve todo en distintos tonos de verde. Carla está en lo que parece ser la Sala Común de Gryffindor)**  
  
Carla: ¿El hechizo sigue activo?  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Te avisaría si no lo estuviera...  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Sólo preguntaba... vamos_... (sube por las escaleras)_  
  
**(la cámara se mueve hasta que llegan a la puerta del cuarto de los de 6to)**  
  
Carla: xD Me encanta mi trabajo... _(pone un micrófono contra la puerta)_  
  
**[DE ACÁ EN ADELANTE ES LO QUE SE ESCUCHA DE DENTRO DEL CUARTO]**  
  
Neville: _(asustado/confundido) _Ron... ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?  
  
Ron: Pues... eh... ¿te acordás de lo que pasó el otro día...?  
  
Neville: _(definitivamente, asustado) _El... el b-b_-(se resigna a decirlo), _¿lo que pasó...?  
  
**[Carla y Lau se están partiendo de risa]  
**  
Ron: Eso, sí...  
  
Neville: Bueno, no fue nada, Ron, ehhh... ¿eso es todo?  
  
Ron: Pero... _(se escucha un pequeño golpe de algo apoyandose contra el piso)_ Neville, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
**[Carla empieza a morder su buzo para no carcajear y revelar su posición; Lau tiembla tantopara evitar reir que la cámara tiembla ligeramente]**  
  
Neville: Ron... yo... no puedo...  
  
Ron: ¿Qué? ¿Por?  
  
Neville: Yo... en realidad, yo... estoy enamorado de otra persona...  
  
Ron: ¿EH? ¿Quién?  
  
Neville: Es muggle, Orlando Bloom se llama. _(se escucha un sonido de papel) _Esta es una foto de él...  
  
Ron: No está mal...  
  
**[Carla y Lau no pueden evitarlo; empiezan a carcajear sonoramente. Las puertas de los dormitorios empiezan a abrirse.]**  
  
Carla: xD _(levantándose, todavía riendo) _¡Corre!  
  
Lau: _(la sigue corriendo, cámara y todo) _¡Espera! ¡Ayudame con la cámara, tonta!  
  
Carla: _(frena y espera a Lau. Levanta la cámara que nadie se dio cuenta de apagar) _A las cocinas, vamos...  
  
Lau: xD Sí... ¿PODÉS CREER QUE NEVILLE ESTÉ ENAMORADO DE ORLANDO BLOOM?  
  
Carla: xD _(las dos riendo mientras corren) _Convengamos que Orlando Bloom tampoco está tan mal...  
  
Lau: xD Verdad, verdad... _(llegan al cuadro y lo pasan sin problemas)_  
  
Carla y Lau: _(se miran una a la otra) _Excelente...  
  
**(No tardan en sentarse y dejar la cámara tirada de costado en la mesa. Por la calidad de la cámara, la imágen se acomoda antes de llegar a los televidentes)  
  
(se escucha una voz de chica)**  
  
Lavender: ¿Y no tienen más de ésas tortas de chocolate?  
  
Lau: _(la nota) _¬¬ Grrrr...  
  
Carla: _(mira a Lavender también) _Que cosa terrible, los celos xD  
  
Dobby_: (felizmente) _¡Claro que sí! ¿Cree que vaya a poder llevarlas todas?  
  
Lavender: Mhhh... Ahora que lo pienso, lo dudo... Mejor si me las llevas vos...  
  
Lau_: (mirando homicidamente a Lavender)_

Carla: Mirale el lado positivo; si come mucha de esas tortas va a engordar...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ No ayudás, Carla...  
  
Carla: xD Lo intenté...  
  
Dobby: :S Supongo que puedo llevarselas...  
  
Lavender: ¡Qué bueno!  
  
Elfo desconocido: Aquí tienen, unas cervezas de mantequilla _(deja las botellas y se va)  
_  
Carla: xD Gracias _(empieza a tomar)_  
  
Lau: Hm... _(agarra la botella pero no saca sus ojos de Lavender)_  
  
Lavender: ¡Ahora sí voy a sorprender a Seamus!  
  
**(como un rayo, una botella llena de cerveza de mantequilla golpea la cabeza de Lavender, dejandola inconsciente)**  
  
Carla: O.O ...  
  
Lau: n.n Ahora sí estoy feliz.  
  
Carla: xD Se lo merecía, a decir verdad. _(mira a Lavender, a quién Dobby está tratando de despertar)_ ¿Torta de chocolate?  
  
Lau: n.n Por supuesto  
  
**(se escucha un golpe seco y tanto Carla como Lau se quedan mirando a algo detrás de la cámara que no se ve)  
  
[Desaparece el campo de fuerza que protegía la cámara de la magia que Hogwarts y le permitía funcionar.]**  
  
-------------Fuera de transmición------------  
  
**(la mañana siguiente)**  
  
Carla: Que feo...  
  
**(Dumbledore las había sentado entre él y Snape en la mesa de profesores después de descubrirlas en las cocinas y nadie de Hogwarts siquiera trataba de disimular como las miraban)  
**  
Lau: Si... _(murmura para que sólo Carla escuche) _Que suerte que a mí me tocó al lado de Dumbledore y no de Snape, como a vos.  
  
Carla: ¬¬  
  
Lau: xD  
  
Carla: _(come normalmente (que para Carla es comer como una bestia) y siente como Snape la mira por esto)_  
  
Lau: O.O Entendería que tuvieras hambre, pero ¡¿es un chiste?!  
  
Carla: n.n NADA me saca el apetito  
  
Lau: Claramente.  
  
**(llega una lechuza negra trayendo un review, que Athenis había traído para Carla y Lau.)**  
  
Lau: O.o ¿Los reviews llegan hasta acá?  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Lau, yo le dije que me trajera cualquier review que llegara cuando no estemos.  
  
Lau: n.n Ah, cierto... ¿Y qué dice?  
  
Carla: _(lee el review y se lo pasa a Lau)_  
  
Lau: _(lee el review) _¿Vamos a hacer esto?  
  
Carla: Más nos vale... _(se levanta y corre hacia la mesa de Gryffindor)_  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Qué cosa con salir corriendo y dejarme atrás... _(la sigue. Lau tenía que llevar también la cámara_)  
  
Carla: _(llega hasta Harry, Ron y Hermione, que ya las conocían) _Ustedes se vienen conmigo... _(agarra al pobre Harry del brazo, que ya se conocía todo esto, era lo que habían hecho la primera vez) _  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**(Carla y Lau les acaban de explicar lo que tenían que hacer)**  
  
Hermione: ¿Y puede venir Draco?  
  
Carla: NO  
  
Ron: Esto está tan mal...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ ¿Por qué tan negativo? ¿Alguien te rechazó?  
  
Harry_: (confundido) _¿Eh?  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Lau, sos perversa _(sonriendo internamente) _Déjenla a Lau, está triste por no haber podido ver a Seamus...  
  
Lau: Bah... (_dice simplemente y mira hacia el otro lado)_  
  
Ron_: (rojo. Carla ve que tiene una foto de Orlando Bloom en un bolsillo, que reconoció porque decía "Legolas")_  
  
Carla: xD _(mira por la ventana del autobús en el que viajaban)_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ese fue el principio de la transmisión que sigue... Proximamente xD  
  
(ah, y el review de Lau está realmente, si alguien lo quiere leer, y por más que le cambiara el nombre era obvio que era de Lau, asique no le presten atención a la introducción de esto en ese sentido) 


	6. Boda de Snape

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(Lau ya terminó de arreglar la cámara. Entre la magia de Hogwarts y el temperamento de Snape había sufrido)**  
  
Lau: Listo... _(mira alrededor y ve a Carla, que está sentada)_ ¿Estás lista?  
  
Carla: _(pensando)_ ¿Eh? _(mira a Lau)_  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Empezamos a grabar enseguida, tenés que prepararte...  
  
Carla: n.n Perdón. Estaba pensando en algo.  
  
Carla y Lau: _(murmuran sin escucharse)_ Cosa que no hacés muy seguido vos...  
  
Lau: _(la enfoca con la cámara. Carla sigue con una mirada distante)_ Empezamos en 3... 2... _(señala el 1 con la mano)_  
  
**-SE PRENDE LA CÁMARA-**  
  
Carla: No, espera.  
  
Lau: ¬¬ _(murmura)_ Medio tarde. _(habla normal)_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Carla: Ehhh... No quiero hacer esta transmisión.  
  
Lau: O.O ¿Por qué no?  
  
Carla: Bueno, no pega con lo nuestro, a decir verdad.  
  
Lau: _(confundida)_ ¿Eh?  
  
Carla: Lau, lo nuestro es un fic dinámico que se basa mayormente en los reviews de la gente.

Lau: Ajá, y esto lo pidieron en un review.

Carla: Sí, pero, ¿vos ves alguna historia interesante salir de esto? Sin mencionar que a la mitad de los personajes ni los conozco, asique no puedo predecir sus reacciones.

Lau: ¬¬ ¿Y para qué querés predecir sus reacciones?

Carla: ¬¬ Para no perder el control de mi programa.

Lau: Ah... Bueno, supongo que no. Pero pensé que estabamos obligadas a actuar según los reviews...

Carla: Nahh, si realmente quisieran que obedecieramos los reviews los firmarían. Firmados no se pueden borrar.

Lau: o.o ¿Lo vas a borrar?  
  
Carla: _(se encoge de hombros)_ Si no lo hago se van a enterar de que no cumplí a esta chica.  
  
Lau: _(mira la cámara nerviosamente)_ Puede que se enteren de todas maneras...  
  
Carla: _(mirando a Lau)_ ¿Por?  
  
Lau: (dificultosamente) La cámara está prendida...  
  
Carla: ...  
  
Lau: (empieza a correr)  
  
Carla:_ (mira a Lau y después a la cámara)_ Si se acostumbrara a apagarla tendríamos muchos menos problemas...  
  
**(Carla sale de escena y apaga la cámara)**  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**(Carla y Lau están en Hogwarts, de nuevo. Llevan la cámara entre las dos, y parece que buscan un buen lugar para hacer la transmición)  
  
(salen a los terrenos, caminando tranquilamente. No se nota nada extraño. Aparece de pornto Filch)**  
  
Filch: _(molesto, por una buena razón a entenderse al terminar de leer)_ ¿Invitación?  
  
Carla: _(pasa adelante y le da un sobre blanco)_  
  
Filch: _(lo abre y saca una tarjeta blanca que mete en el sobre de nuevo y les devuelve)  
_  
Carla: xD Gracias _(feliz de poder molestarlo)  
_  
Lau: xP _(le saca la lengua mientras lo pasa tranquilamente)_  
  
**(las dos caminan un poco y apoyan la cámara)**  
  
Carla:_ (hablando a la cámara)_ Bien, esta vez SABÍA que la cámara estaba prendida...  
  
Lau: ¬¬ No insultes mis habilidades de camarógrafa.  
  
Carla: Lau, sos un insulto a todos los camarógrafos.  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Bah..._ (se aleja un poco hacia el otro lado)_  
  
Carla: _(de vuelta a la cámara)_ El tema es que, en la Edición Romance, yo no pude incluir algo que me pidieron, asique en ésta lo incluyo.  
  
Lau: _(volvió)_ Apurate que ya empieza.  
  
Carla: Gracias, ya voy _(Lau se va de nuevo y Carla mira a la cámara)_ Asique, para el deleite de toda la audiencia no-enamorada de Severus Snape, y para el deleite de Luna, aquí tienen...-  
  
Lau:_ (interrumpe)_ ¡La boda de Snape y Luna!  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Yo lo quería decir  
  
Lau: ¬¬ Tardás mucho y Luna nos invitó para que todas las otras fans de Snape supieran que él está comprometido legalmente a ella.  
  
Carla: Increíble como no les importó que Snape bailara como streeper en Las Vegas  
  
Lau: ¿No te enteraste? El departamento Anti-Traumas Televisivos borró las memorias de todos lo que vieron el video.  
  
Carla: Gracias a Dios, me empezaba a sentir culpable... _(mira la cámara)_ apuntémosla hacia el altar...  
  
Lau: Se...   
  
**(las dos salen de escena y se ve que había un hermoso altar blanco instalado a la sobra de un frondoso árbol. Hay muchas sillas a frente el altar y se ve que están todos los profesores sentados del lado del novio y Carla y Lau acaban de instalarse entre amistades y familia que están del lado de la novia)  
  
(entra Luna por el pasillo, y, como en todas las bodas se paran todos (N/A: Esta boda tiene todos los chiches... Imagínense, no es todos los días que una fan se casa con su personaje preferido). Algunas mujeres lloran)**  
  
Carla: _(susurra a Lau)_ ¿Fans?  
  
Lau: _(susurra de vuelta)_ Obvio, ¿quién realmente está tan feliz que llora en las bodas?  
  
Carla: xD Yo quería llorar en una de nuestras transmisiones.  
  
Lau: xD ¿Cuando los vimos bailar como streepers?  
  
Carla: Ajá.  
  
Lau: Yo también, de risa.  
  
**(se sientan de nuevo. Cada vez llegan más y más fans de Snape. Se ve que Filch trata de evitarlo pidiendoles las invitaciones, pero un pequeño viejo con su gata no dura nada ante el poder de semejante número de fans. Viendo la oportunidad, llegan también algunos estudiantes curiosos, haciendo de la tranquila y elegante boda un desastre a punto de suceder)**  
  
Snape: ... acepto_ (dice casi aburridamente, mientras Luna parece que casi va a empezar a saltar de emoción)_  
  
Todas las fans: O.O_ (pausa)_ ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Snape:_ (las mira)_ O.o  
  
Dumbledore: _(ni enterado de la llegada de dichas frans)_  
  
Lau:_ (corriendo a asegurarse de que la cámara tiene suficiente espacio y batería para grabar todo el desastre)_  
  
Carla: (mirando como si estuviera a punto de ser pisada por un monton de caballos) o.o Ay, no...  
  
Reyka: **(N/A: Otra reviewer)** Sevvie, ¿me vas a decir que esa noche que estuve en tu bañadera no significó nada?  
  
Luna: o.o_ (mira a Snape)_ ¿Cómo?_ (mira al reverendo)_ Acepto. _(mira de nuevo a Snape)_ ¿Que dijo de tu bañadera?  
  
Snape:_ (mira a Reyka)_ Sí.  
  
Reyka:_ (confundida)_ ¿Sí qué?  
  
Snape: Sí, no significó nada.  
  
Luna:_ (enojada)_ ¿Osea que sucedió? ¡Por qué no...-! _(lo piensa)_ Ya estamos casados, no me importa, ¡YO GANÉ!  
  
**[Mientras]** Carla:_ (haciendo señas a Lau)_ ¿Estás grabando?  
  
Fans variadas: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!  
  
**[Mientras]** Lau: _(respondiendo con señas)_ ¡Obvio!  
  
Profesores: _(no entienden nada ni hacen nada)_  
  
Luna: ¬¬ Supongo que puede ser arreglado entonces...  
  
**(se vuelven todas locas y empiezan a dar super saltos a lo "Kill Bill", "Matrix", "Hidden dragon crouching tiger", etc. Se confrontan y...)  
  
(...empiezan a pelear pegandose con las palmas y pegando grititos, tan femeninos y de nena como Dios los pudo haber creado)**  
  
Snape, y el resto de la audiencia: ¬¬  
  
Carla, Lau, y alumnos variados de Hogwarts: xD  
  
Las pocas fans con 2 dedos de cerebro o más: _(riendose y apuntando)  
_  
Harry: _(se acerca a Carla y ésta ni lo ve)_ ¿Vos lo organisaste a esto?  
  
Carla: _(se asusta un poco)_ ¿Eh? No, no arruino los casamientos de la gente.  
  
Harry: Oliver se va a casar con Katie la semana que viene, ¿sabías?  
  
Carla: ... _(pausa)_ Dame la dirección y la próxima vez que aparezcas en un review te voy a tratar bien.  
  
Harry: xD Hecho_ (le da un papel y se va)_  
  
Carla: Perra de Katie... (_dice guardando el papel)_  
  
**(pasa el tiempo. En el altar sólo quedan las fans y Luna, todavía peleando ya que todo el resto se fue a la fiesta que tenían programada después)  
  
_([Fiesta]_ Varios alumnos se pegaron a la fiesta, y se ve que más de uno va a tener resaca el día siguiente)**  
  
Sirius: _(borracho)_ Po... porque yo... ¡Yo no maté a nadie! _(lentamente y sin modular)_ Ay, que hambre que tengo... Te digo, yo a los Dementors los tenía comiendo de mi mano...  
  
Rita Skeeter: _(nadie sabe como demonios llegó, pero está anotando todo lo que escucha)_ Ajá, ajá... ¿Y cómo escapó?  
  
Sirius: _(sigue sin modular)_ Bueno, te cuento... Yo,_ (la mira extraño)_ yo, yo... _(le vomita encima del pergamino y todas las notas escritas)_  
  
**(a unos metros de distancia)**  
  
Carla: Mhh..._ (mirando a Sirius)  
_  
Lau: ¬¬ Carla, no.  
  
Carla: ¬¬ Okey... Lastima que no vino Seamus, supongo...  
  
Lau: _(mirando alrededor)_ Sí, y lástima que Oliver tampoco vino.  
  
Carla: Se casa la semana que viene, con "Katie"  
  
Lau: ¿Dirección?  
  
Carla: Lo tengo  
  
Lau: ¿Día, hora?  
  
Carla: También.  
  
Lau: xD Va a ser divertido.  
  
Carla: xD ¿Las verrugas horribles en la cara o la comezón horrible que le va a dar?  
  
Lau: xD Cuando se le rompa el vestido.  
  
Carla: xD Tenés razón... _(se van juntas anotando ideas para maldiciones a cometer sobre Katie)  
_  
**(la fiesta dura una hora más. Snape se emborracha tanto que empieza a hacer un trencito mientras canta "Más que nada" (N/A: la canción de la propaganda de Nike, según la reviewer), con Harry atrás, Draco, Hermione, Remus, Ron ("Remus: O.o"), Dumbledore, McGonagall y último, Hagrid)**  
  
Carla: _(llega a la cámara)_ ¡Acá está, Lau!_ (le grita a la amiga que llega poco después)_  
  
Lau: Bien, ya nos la tenemos que llevar...   
  
**(se apaga la cámara y la imagen se pone blanca)**  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
**El review que no se puso: De Sel  
**  
oye. no se me ocurrio a nadie mas para esto.  
  
es primera vez que escribo pero me gustaria que alguien hiciese un ff en donde daniel raddliffe, rupert grit y emma watson se encontraran con los verdaderos haary ron y hermione (talvez se pudieran encontar en la avant premiere del prisionero de azkabam) o algo asi, que sea divertido y si necesitan ayuda yo le ayudo (hay esta mi mail)  
  
**Xa-LFDM: No sé cómo en tu loca loca mente pudo éso haber sido gracioso, pero yo me divertí escribiendolo ;D  
  
Luna: Con eso ya completé todos tus pedidos... ¡y con sólo 5 capítulos de por medio!  
  
Reyka: Lo tuyo también lo escribí, pero por la restricción de edad, lo camuflé ;D  
  
Besos!!!  
  
P.D: Si no entendieron la causa de mal humor de Filch, es porque lo pusieron a pedir invitaciones en la boda de Snape, a quien sospecho que no quería mucho.**


	7. Boda de Oliver introduccion

* * *

**(En el set...)**

Carla: _(caminando bostezando)_ Hola Lau...

Lau: _(leyendo sobre un sillón)_ Hola

Carla:_ (la mira)_ ¿Es el diario?

Lau: Sí, de hace una semana

Carla: O.o ¿Por qué no compraste el nuevo?

Lau: �� Sabés que no nos llegaron reviews nuevos, asique no tenemos ningun ingreso.

Carla: _(bostezando de nuevo)_ Bueno... _(camina a hacerse un café)_

**(entra una piedra, rompiendo una ventana y Carla se agacha contra el piso, tirando todo el café volando. Lau mira la piedra con uan expresión semi asustada, semi alerta.)**

Lau: O.O ¿Y eso?

Carla: _(sonriendo por su propio acto de miedo y volviendo a su persona sarcástica de siempre)_ �� ¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa?

Lau: �� _(mira a Carla)_ pensé que tal vez lo habrías visto mejor desde el piso

Carla: xD No fue el caso _(levanta la piedra)_ O.O

Lau¿Qué es?

Carla: 3 reviews...

Lau: O.O ¿Y la piedra para qué?

Carla: Lechuza enojada, se ve...

Lau y Carla: _(miran y ven a la lechuza rojiza de cara maligna)_ O.o

Lau: Carla...

Carla¿Qué?

Lau: _(las dos todavía mirando a la lechuza)_ No le pagues...

Carla: xD_ (se da vuelta, dispuesta a leer los reviews, pero el café habia tapado toda la mesa)_ Demonios...

_(Lau y Carla leyendo el super review de "Menta")_

Lau¿Vamos a viajar en el tiempo?

Carla: Mhh... ni idea...

Lau: Llamemos a Harry _(levantandose)_

Carla: _(sorprendida)_ ¿Hogwarts tiene telefonos?

Lau: �� Son las vacaciones de verano allá

Carla: ..._ (se queda callada)_ Bueno, tal vez sepa para cuando la boda de Oliver se suspendió.

Lau¿Por qué lo sabría Harry?

Carla: _(se encoge de hombros)_ Él es el que me lo dijo en primer lugar, yo no sé...

Lau: Pobre chico...

Carla¿Qué tiene de pobre Harry?

Lau: _(discando el número)_ Hablaba de Oliver...

Carla: _(lee el siguiente review, de Xa-LFDM)_ xD ¿Te acordás de la boda de Snape?

Lau: _(llamando)_ xD Parece que todas las bodas en las que estuve hubo desastre

Carla: Yo no, de chica estuve en el casamiento de mi padrino...

Lau¿Tuvo lindo?

Carla: n.n No me acuerdo

Lau: u.u' _(atienden del otro lado)_ ¡Hola¿Está Harry?

Carla: _(mira alarmada a Lau, tratando de ayudarla, pero muy tarde)_

Lau: _(aleja la cabeza del tubo)_ . Mi oreja...

Carla: _(se levanta ruidosamente, levanta el tubo y se lo lleva a la oreja)_ ¡MIRE, USTED SE ME VA A LA REpiiiiiiiii MADRE, NADIE LE GRITA A MI AMIGA, ME ENTENDIÓ, MALDITO piiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Lau: O.O

Carla: _(respirando hondo)_ Ahora, por favor, páseme con Harry

Lau: O.O

Carla: _(con el tono más amigable del mundo)_ ¡Hola Harry!

* * *

**(SE PRENDE LA CAMARA)**

Carla: O.o ...

Lau: O.o _(lentamente)_ Dudo que logremos entrar ahi...

Carla: _(mira a la entrada super cuidada por 20 guardaespaldas, 10 señores de seguridad, y 80 patovas)_ Yo tampoco creo que sea muy fácil

Lau¡Quien demonios querría casarse en Alcatraz? (N/A: No es realmente Alcatraz)

Carla: Katie, que pretende quedarse con Oliver sólo para ella...

Lau¿Nos rendimos?

Carla y Lau: _(hacen una pausa)_ SI¡CLARO! _(dicen sarcasticamente y empiezan a caminar riendose)_

Carla: n.n Casi me da lástima Katie...

* * *

Sólo dos cosas.  
1: ESCRIBAN TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y PEDIDOS QUE QUIERAN! Es más, puieden escribir muchas veces por capitulo xD 2:Lau publicó su propia historia, un Ron/Luna (pero ella no tiene nada que ver con ESTA historia), pueden buscarla con el nick "Fantasma de Laura" 

xD No voy a dejar de reirme por los patovas...

(disculpen que tarde tanto, si leian esto; pasa que estuve haciendo demasiadas otras cosas y no tuve tiempo)


End file.
